Bust a Move (2)
Bust a Move (2) is the fourteenth episode of Season 7 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on April 4, 2008 in the United States, and on April 7, 2008 in Canada. Summary Manny discovers that her University demo reel is a sex tape that Jay made. Meanwhile, Peter and Darcy don't have quite a fun time at Brat Camp. Main Plot After Manny discovers that her University demo reel is a sex tape that Jay made, her future is holding on by a thread. By the time Jay catches up to her with the correct DVD, it's too late. Manny's already bombed her audition for Smithdale Drama School, so she throws their fake engagement ring on the floor and tells Jay to get out of her life for good. While everyone enjoys their road trip adventure, Jay hatches an awesome plan to get Manny into her program and to get back into her heart. In order to get Manny another audition, he pretends he is her agent and gives the judge a foot massage. After doing many other things, Jay finally gets another audition for Manny. Meanwhile, at a party Manny is hooking up with a guy. Later, Manny aces the audition and the group meets up at the Purple Dragon concert. At the concert, the group waits to see who the surprise guest singer is. The guest singer is revealed to be Craig Manning, who has become famous. He gives a shout-out to Ashley. Ashley then tells a puzzled Jimmy that after they broke-up, Craig asked for her to go on tour with him and she said yes. She goes on stage and the two sing the song: "My Window". During the song, Manny and Jay decide their engagement is real. Sub Plot Meanwhile, Peter and Darcy quickly discover that it's anything but fun and games at Brat Camp. Through hard lessons of discipline, and rigorous self-respect building exercises, Darcy discovers an inner strength she never knew she had. Darcy is finally happy again. Trivia= *This is the first episode to take place during Spring Break. The others are Degrassi Goes Hollywood, Boom Boom Pow and Degrassi: Las Vegas. *This episode marked the start of Jay and Manny Santos's second relationship. *This marks the final appearance of Ashley Kerwin but would appear in several season 8 shorts. *This is the first time that Craig and Ashley have had any on screen interaction since the Season 4 episode Goin' Down the Road (1), although they shared a scene in Season 5 finale High Fidelity (2) and the Season 6 episode What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? (1). *Jimmy is able to successfully stand in this episode. |-| Gallery= 54634.png 7865.png 543287.png spiritbear.png 7654g.png 43434.png 2343.png 543214.png 7655e.png 765498.png 3243.png jayyy.png 64522.png 4353.png 3333.png 4443.png 4332e.png 5446.png 4235.png 11143.png 5543.png bustamove.jpg 432r.png 5433d.png 5475.png 43258t.png 96678.png 98669.png 87654.png 76547.png 66667.png 643763.png 8657.png 65432e.png 4426.png 7774.png 11115.png 5637.png 87658.png Season-7-Emma-Liberty-degrassi-1384184-535-330.jpg Season-7-Emma-Liberty-degrassi-1384183-535-330.jpg Season-7-Manny-degrassi-1384182-535-330.jpg Season-7-Manny-degrassi-1384181-535-330.jpg Season-7-Manny-degrassi-1384180-535-330.jpg Season-7-Manny-degrassi-1384179-535-330.jpg Season-7-Jay-degrassi-1384176-535-330.jpg Season-7-Jay-degrassi-1384175-535-330.jpg Season-7-Manny-Jay-degrassi-1384169-535-330.jpg Season-7-Manny-Jay-degrassi-1384168-535-330.jpg Season-7-Manny-Jay-degrassi-1384167-535-330.jpg Season-7-Manny-Jay-degrassi-1384166-535-330.jpg Season-7-Manny-Jay-degrassi-1384165-535-330.jpg Season-7-Darcy-degrassi-1384162-535-330.jpg Season-7-Darcy-degrassi-1384161-535-330.jpg Season-7-Darcy-degrassi-1384160-535-330.jpg Season-7-Darcy-degrassi-1384159-535-330.jpg Season-7-Darcy-degrassi-1384158-535-330.jpg safdewwew.PNG Crash Pic.jpg 11 (7).jpg Tumblr inline mlf6yakIEJ1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mlf6y0Ji6z1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mlf6xklRmn1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mlf6xaiCil1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mlf64hc6QA1qz4rgp.jpg ThCAP654CX.jpg 10 (4).jpg 08 (12).jpg Tumblr inline mlf638mx4T1qz4rgp.jpg S0.jpg Season-7-Spinner-Jimmy-degrassi-1384191-535-330.jpg Tumblr liu7t0momB1qc8lhko1 400.png |-| Promos= *The N Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Supporting Cast *Rebecca Amare as Sorority girl *Ted Atherton as Randall Edwards *Chad Connell as Ben *Shirley Douglas as Iris Dunwoody *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Darren Hynes as Lync *Leanne Poirer Greenfield as Spirit Bear *Ruth Marshall as Helen Edwards *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *Joe Pingue as Tony *Julian Tassielli as Officer *Kate Todd as Natasha Absences *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Mazin Elsadig as Damian Hayes *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= *Manny: "I used to be crazy for Craig but he's just so yesterday." *Manny: "I knew I never should've trusted you! Jay Hogart brings nothing but disappointment and failure to life!" *Jay: (Notices Manny's car attached to tow truck) "Manny? How did you-?" Manny: "I've seen you do it, like, a thousand times." *Spinner: "It's Craig? We drove this far to see a guy I can call? I was his drummer!" *Manny: "Wherever you're going, I'm going." |-| Featured Music= *''"We Can Rest When We're Dead"'' by Subb *''"Piles Of Clouds"'' by Jason Bajada *''"Ultimate Tango"'' by Dominique Guiot *''"Lights Go Down"'' by Johnathan Inc. *''"More Than A Friend"'' by All Too Much *''"My Window"'' by Jake Epstein & Melissa McIntyre |-| Links= *Watch Bust a Move (2) on YouTube *Watch Bust a Move (2) on GorillaVid Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes